Jade Hopper
Jade Hopper is one of of the new characters in Season 3. Like her boyfriend, Steve Demir, she was initially one of Mario's enemies. She is a tomboyish rabbit who really enjoys hanging around with her friend and hates her enemies a lot. She is currently voiced by Suzie Smallman. History When Jade was little, she was a very happy and fun loving child who used to live with both her mom and dad. She first became tomboyish when she was only 3. Unfortunately, her mother died from cancer when she was only 5 years old. Thankfully, her dad, David Hopper, met Lisa Cabral and her son Len Cabral and they moved in with them and Lisa became her stepmom while Len became her stepbrother. However, Jade and Len hated each other. She met her best friend Ruby Dlucy while they were in kindergarten together. She later met Gum the Yoshi in middle school. When she was 15, she met a Zorua who was being abused by a crook, she knocked him out and took his butterfly knife for herself in case she needed it for serious danger. She also took the Zorua, tamed it, and named it Felix. She didn't go to the same school that Ruby and Gum went to, but she met a new friend that was able to keep her company. She did decent in that school, but she decided to stay an extra year because she wanted to have a good diploma. She was, however, transferred to the school that Ruby and Gum were at, and where she met Steve Demir. Along with former enemies Mario, Luigi, and Stress Man. She didn't hate Jackie Twu because he wasn't as bad as Mario and his other friends. She obtained an airsoft gun from her uncle because he had no use for it. She first used it and the butterfly knife to fight a bear with Ruby that was attacking Ruby's foster dad during a walk in a forest. She also used them against Jeffy Han, who wouldn't stop sending her pranks. She also later met Zoey the Doxen and her cat trio, who put her into depression. But Ruby's bird friend snaps her out of depression and she goes to save her friends and beats Zoey. Jade likes to play video games, watch stuff on Netflix, and hang out with her friends and her boyfriend Steve. She is very brave and is not afraid to fight even the dangerous of enemies. She lives with her dad David Hopper, her stepmom Lisa Cabral, and her stepbrother Len Cabral. Appearances Season 3 (2017-2018) She first appeared in Episode 1 of Season 3, when she was introduced to the class by Jackie Chu with Steve the Cat. She got a keyboard thrown at her by Mario. And later, he and Jeffy Han saw her and Gum naked in the shower room while they were chasing each other. She makes a cameo appearance in episode 2 of Season 3. In episode 3, she helps Steve get Jeffy Han off of him and she fights The Blind Shrek with him, Mario, and Jackie Twu. She gets knocked out by Jeffy Han. In episode 5, she wakes up and tells herself about the fight she had. She is then seen showering and getting dressed and going through her day as normal, until she meets Zoey and her trio of cats, who decide to throw Steve off of his seat next to her and they bully her into depression. She plays a major role in this episode. In episode 6, Ruby's bird friend snaps her out of depression. She trains herself to fight better and she upgrades her airsoft gun. She and her pet Felix go and fight Zoey and they beat her. Season 4 (2018?-) Jade will return in Season 4! Category:Members Category:Former Villians Category:Heroes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4